


Candles and Candelabrum, Feathers and Featherdusters

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, seriously this is the shortest thing I've ever done but hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: A short drabble for Lumiere and Plumette.





	

The darkness was soothing after everything that had happened, a lone candle that sat on the small bedside table was the only illumination for the two lovers who had finally snuck away from the rest of the castle's inhabitants. Lumière's small room hidden away in the servant quarters didn't have the luxury of the fine rooms downstairs but it had privacy and they had each other, that was all that they needed. 

It was stifling underneath the bed sheets together, sweat dripping down their bodies but after years of nothing but cold hard forms they wouldn't dare want anything else. 

“Plumette” he sighed against her neck, mouth sucking at her skin. 

She rubbed her hands across his back, nails sinking in just enough to be intriguing, her knees bent and legs pressing around him. Her mouth gasping open when he ground down into her, clutching at his back just a little tighter. 

She had missed this so much, she had missed him. It ultimately wasn't the pleasure aspect she had longed for all these years, she assumed it had been, but she missed the connection between them. She could reach out for him before, have him take her in his brass arms, but neither of them could feel anything, she couldn't feel their hearts beating against their ribs, the warmth of each others bodies. For too many years they had been merely human consciousnesses locked within objects, able to give each other comfort through spoken words but not to touch each other, nobody could understand how important something such as a simple hand brushing against another could be until you could never do it again. 

With a turn of her head she nuzzled him until came up and kissed her, the taste of the wine he had drank heavy on her tongue, strong and hot and wonderfully human. She ran her tongue against his before nibbling at his lower lip and parting away. “I love you” she uttered a little breathlessly, her heart swelling at the truth behind her words. She loved him as he loved her, they belonged to each other, something she had known ever since he had first kissed her behind a tree in the castle gardens when they were teenagers. 

They wouldn't go back to how they once were, hiding their love from the others and always arranging secret rendezvous, her heart couldn't take going back to hiding. Servants were not allowed to fraternize, it was the reason the staff male and female rooms were located on opposite ends of the house and a maid with a boyfriend could quickly expect to be asked to leave. After all, boyfriends lead to husbands and children. When the curse had been upon them in retrospect of all things their relationship being discovered didn't seem important anymore, what was there to fear when you had already been turned into a household item, it was funny the way things that had once held such importance meant nothing after such a thing. 

“Plumette, my Plumette” he breathed, once more hiding his face into her neck, wanting to be as close as possible. 

She pressed her heels down into his back, thighs holding him, pressing a kiss to his ear. Her hand stroking at his hair while he grunted against her shoulder.

Glancing over at the lone candle on the bedside table, she watched the flame flickering in the dark and found herself near tears, her eyes watering in the low light. Candles and candelabrum, feathers and feather dusters, clockwork and teapots, that wretched cursed had taken so much away from them all, it had damaged them, perhaps not destroyed them, perhaps they may recover to live happily one day if they were lucky but they were never going to be as they once had. 

The curse hadn't been fair, it had been cruel and unjustified but she hoped they could continue on together in this castle, they would move on and the spell would be nothing more than a distant bad memory, they would find their sunny days and happiness again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a completely different fic from a different fandom and my damned hands did this, oh well I guess its cute, but I gotta write other things before I do my next fic for these sweet babies


End file.
